The Blue Rose
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, a gentle-hobbit with curly brown hair and blue eyes that reflected the sky, as well as the sea, stood close to the stage. His breaths lingered in the silence. The audience was just behind the red curtain, talking amongst themselves. Could he do this? Could he succeed in singing an opera song? Just one opera song?


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Phantom of the Opera_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Gaston Leroux.

*.*.*

This story, which was tricky to figure out the first time, is now a one-shot. What remains are bits and pieces of my original story. Also, the song Frodo performs is my own original composition. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins, a gentle-hobbit with curly brown hair and blue eyes that reflected the sky, as well as the sea, stood close to the stage. His breaths lingered in the silence. The audience was just behind the red curtain, talking amongst themselves. Could he do this? Could he succeed in singing an opera song? Just one opera song?

His gaze fell on the trapdoor. There was the dark haired and very light skinned Seductress, nodding to him to go out there and perform. She had been his teacher, but also his friend. How could he fail her?

"Do it…" the Seductress whispered, before closing the trapdoor. "You'll do great things, Frodo Baggins…" her voice whispered in the air surrounding Frodo. "I know you will… _go! It's your time to perform! Don't mess up!_ " Her voice faded away, but the whispers were still there. Frodo looked around, but the Seductress had moved to the rafters.

Could he do this? Could he really succeed at singing? Well, it was worth the try. Taking one last deep breath, Frodo walked over the polished mahogany wood paneled floor. The curtains parted. The audience was present. It was time to sing. And what a beautiful song it was.

" _Where has the time gone?  
Where can I go now  
without you there by my side.  
What can I do now?_

 _Where has the time gone?  
Nowhere does it fold,  
No tender embrace without you there.  
What can I do now?_

 _Where did the time go?  
What must I do  
to see you again. And again and again.  
I have lost my way._

 _Where did the time go?  
Is this the end of all things?  
I hardly know what to do.  
Where did the time go now?_

 _Sadly, I must go.  
There is no end to this song.  
But only now can I bear to say:  
The End."_

Frodo bowed. It was an interesting song, reminding him of a clock with every tick. Wait… every tick? Was he dreaming? And there was the Seductress, kissing him with all her heart. With every inch of her being longing to be with him. He mustn't. He shouldn't…

He did. He was asleep. He woke up wondering what had happened between him and the Seductress. Was it just a dream? Was it all a dream?

"Mr. Frodo," it was Samwise Gamgee, the brown-haired hobbit with a tray filled with food. Frodo looked around. Yes, he was in one of the Healing Houses at Minas Tirith. "You need to eat, Mr. Frodo. You need your strength."

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo said, digging into his toast. "But I need to tell you about a dream I just had." Indeed, whatever would come his way, he knew one thing: he could trust Sam with telling his dreams, but then he could entrust the Fellowship with them, too. Either way, it was a fascinating dream, one he hoped he would have again, sooner rather than late.

The End.

Frodo re-entered the dream world. There was the stage, and there was the Seductress, carrying a blue rose. She turned to him, beaming.

"Frodo, this rose is for you," the Seductress said, passing to him the rose. "Blue. You like blue, don't you? The lone wolf of the pack, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked her. He spoke, firmly, "This is my dream."

"I came to offer you one last piece of advice," the Seductress said, soothingly. "Don't abandon your friends."

"They won't be abandoned. I won't forget that," Frodo said, meaning every word.

"Then my work is done." The Seductress said, gazing into his blue eyes. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I must go. Good luck to you, Frodo Baggins."

"And to you, Seductress," Frodo said, kissing her hand.

The Seductress blushed. "Call me Neida."

Frodo smiled. "I will." As he neared wakefulness, a small smile creased his face. It was a good dream, one more dream he wouldn't soon forget. And he wouldn't forget, for many years to come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
